Let's Save Our Son
by Fangirlouat27
Summary: Emma discovers a way to save Henry with the help of her family along the way. Swantheif and Snowing fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Save Our Son

"In order to bring Henry back, the Savior must travel to the very edge of Neverland and find the golden knife hidden in a safe guarded by creatures you've only experienced in nightmares. That's the only way to slay Pan now that he's become immortal." Wendy explained to the group.

Emma had her face buried in Neal's chest as he held on to her. She clung to him in fear of loosing him again. Tears stained his shirt but he didn't care.

Emma turned to look at Wendy with tears streaming down her face. "When can I go?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready. I suggest taking someone with you who can fight." Wendy explained.

Emma sighed, knowing she only had once choice. Neal could fight, but not enough to slay a beast. Charming and Snow had to figure out a way to get off the island and Emma knew Regina would stay with Henry. That left Hook.

The pirate smirked at her. "Looks like it's just you and me Swan."

Snow and Charming handed Emma their weapons. "Good luck sweetie." Snow said kissing her head as Charming did the same.

Emma gave them a slight smile. "Let's take a short rest, we've all had a long day. An hour or so won't change anything." Emma cried at the end.

Neal instantly held her close as she cried for their son. Neal started to cry too. He missed Henry. He had missed Emma. He even missed his dad.

"Let's all get some rest." Regina said and wiped some tears. She stood up over Henry and put her hands over him. A white glow surrounded his body.

"W-What did you do?" Emma asked quietly.

"It's a preservation spell. To keep his body preserved until we get his heart back." Regina explained sadly.

Emma and Neal walked closer to their son and kissed his head softly.

Soon everyone had laid down and fell asleep except Snow. She sat up strait and looked at the stars above their makeshift campsite near Skull Rock.

"You still up?" Snow turned to see Charming behind her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Emma going alone with Hook." She explained.

"Emma's a smart girl. She'll be ok." He promised as he pulled his wife in to his arms. "And I know Neal is going to give Hook hell about trying anything on Emma before they leave." Charming said with a laugh.

"Neal's good for her. I can tell how much he loves her, he gives her the look you give me. Love." Snow said and kissed her husband.

"I love you." Charming said as he pulled away. Soon they too fell asleep.

-

Emma awoke with a start. It was a little bit lighter outside. Probably around 6am. She turned over slowly to face Neal. She poked his nose and he started to move.

"Neal, it's time. I have to go." She whispered.

Neal's eyes fluttered open and he nodded with sadness.

Soon everyone was up and Emma took Hook to sharper their bladeson the sharp rocks.

"You ready for this Swan?" He asked.

She sighed. "It's the only way to get my son back, I have to be ready."

Hook leaned closer to her. "You'll be ok Emma." He said and stepped closer.

"Please Hook, I can't do this." She said and pushed him away. "Let's just go."

Emma and Hook walked silently back to the makeshift camp, not saying a word to each other.

Neal gave Hook a look and walked up to him. "No funny business Hook. You help Emma get the knife. You bring it back and we save Henry. Got it?"

"Yes Baelfire." Hook said with a smirk.

Neal went back to his spot and Emma set down the weapons she had been holding, walking over to her parents.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." She said and hugged them tight.

"We love you Emma." Charming said and smoothed her hair.

Emma smiled and walked over to Regina and Henry. She knelt down beside his small body.

"I'll save you Henry. I promise." She said and kissed his head. She then stood back up, smiled at Regina, mouthed a 'thank you' and walked over to Neal.

"Promise me you'll be careful around Hook. He's not as sweet as he seems and..and..just promise me you'll be carful Emma. I love you and I've never stopped. You and Henry mean everything to me." Neal confessed and grabbed her hands.

Emma stared at him and pulled his lips onto hers. Neal instantly kissed her back. Emma had missed him so much.

She pulled away and said simply, "I'll be carful and I'll see you again when I save our son. I love you."

Emma and Neal smiled at each other. Until Hook cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but we need to go." Hook said with jealously in his voice.

"Good luck!" Wendy chirped from beside Snow.

"Ok then. Lets go save Henry." Emma said as she grabbed the weapons and the two of them entered the endless forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The silence between the two was unbearable as they walked through the forest. You could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Emma slashed her sword through the vines in determination.

"Swan we aren't getting anywhere." Hook said and stopped in his tracks behind her.

Emma spun around and glared at him, "What aren't you telling me?" She demanded.

Hook stood up and walked over to a patch of bushes that had slash marks in them.

"We've been going in a circle this whole time. Here's tons of marks where you slashed open the path." He explained with a sign.

Emma put her head in her knees. She missed Henry and Neal and her parents. Even Regina.

Hook instantly felt bad for her but decided against doing anything that would make her angry.

He stood awkwardly, looking at the broken girl. He desperately wanted to help but knew he couldn't. Soon a small silver object in the dirt caught the pirates eye.

"Emma look at this." Hook said as he knelt down and picked up the small circular object.

Emma grabbed it from his hand and opened it. A compass. She instantly hugged him and beamed.

"Alright lets hope this works." She held out the compass and it pointed to North.

"Lets go." Hook said and led the way back into the forest.

Emma followed closely behind and tried to work the compass. "Turn left!" She said.

They walked for a good 20 minutes more or so, until they spotted a small camp set up in a clearing up ahead. Voices were talking around the campfire and Emma and Hook jumped into the bushes.

"We need to get the news back to Pan. He'll be very pleased to know of their new edition." One voice said with a laugh.

"What new addition?" The other one asked, confused.

"Another product of true love, you dummy." The first voice snapped.

"You mean The Prince and Snow are having a baby?" The second voice gasped.

"Yes, but she's the only one that knows that." The first voice said.

"I'm guessing not for long!" The second voice said with a snicker.

Hook heard a crunch of leaves behind him and saw Emma stomping away. He quickly chased after her.

*Meanwhile back at camp*

Snow sat by the water and threw a stone in. She was trying to comprehend how life would be here if they couldn't get Charming off Neverland. Her hand absentmindedly drifted to her stomach. When she realized what she was doing she instantly pulled it away.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Regina sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said quietly, looking at her lap.

"Hi." Snow breathed, surprised that Regina was willingly talking to her.

"Don't act so surprised. I've come to terms with a lot of things and I realized that, we need to sort out our problems. It's been too long and I plan to turn over a new leaf. Especially now that we are "Family"." Regina said and put air quotes around Family.

Snow nodded to her. "I agree. I'm sorry I told about Daniel. I thought your mother had changed and I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry I killed her. Regina, I truly didn't intend to. It was never my plan to hurt anyone." Snow confessed with sorrow.

Regina sighed, "I realize now why you did those things. I guess it was for the best. I do owe you a thank you though."

Snow looked at her confused, "A thank you?"

"For giving me so many chances. Henry is a lot like you in that aspect. You two are the only ones to believe in me enough to give me chances to change. I know I blew them all over and over." Regina said and looked at Snow.

Snow pulled Regina in for a hug. "I always believed in you Regina. From the day you saved me on the horse." Snow whispered.

There was a scream far off in the distance. A young girl's scream. Snow and Regina immediately jumped to their feet and looked at each other. "Wendy!" They both said and ran in the direction of the scream.


End file.
